Colossus vs the Unstoppable Juggernauts! (a comic book script)
by Tomazooma2099
Summary: A slightly different and decidedly retro Colossus tale inspired by the Jim Shooter era of Marvel Comics and Walt Simonson's Thor in particular. Young Peter Rasputin is on a seemingly never-ending mission to find his kid sister Illyana who had been kidnapped into space years before by an unknown enemy. As you read, imagine it drawn by Art Adams or Nick Bradshaw.


**PAGE 1**

1 – splash page, Colossus and Rocket Raccoon about to face the Unstoppable Juggernauts, a team of 4 cosmic thrill-seekers

**TITLE: Colossus vs. the Unstoppable Juggernauts!**

**CAPTION: Guest starring – Rocket Raccoon and Nova Surfer!**

**CREDITS: (as appropriate)**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Praise Cyttorak, brothers! It's two for the prize of one!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #2: Soon, the legendary Colossus and Rocket Raccoon of Halfworld will join the ever-growing ranks of the ones beaten by the Unstoppable Juggernauts!**

**COLOSSUS: Who are they? They remind me of someone I fought on Earth years ago!**

**ROCKET RACCOON: Focus, man! We're in for the fight of our lives!**

**CAPTION: All that and even more awaits in the pages that follow!**

**CAPTION: But first, let us head back in time a little…**

**PAGE 2**

1 – a wide shot, space, a bar on an asteroid, the bar is called HYPERDRIVE, ships, small and big, space bikes parked near – the scene has a Lobo feel to it

**CAPTION: Years ago, Illyana Rasputin was kidnapped and taken into space by an unknown foe. Her brother Peter, also known as the mutant Colossus, left the X-Men to find her. During this mission he's found friends and enemies alike, but still hasn't found his Little Snowflake.**

2 – another wide shot, inside the bar, it's not too crowded, aliens here and there, a couple of tables at the back, Colossus (in his metallic form) and Rocket Raccoon sitting at one of the tables and a having a conversation

**CAPTION: Recently, with the help of a fellow space traveler Rocket Raccoon, he managed to defeat Red Colossus, a castaway from the Communist dimension. Now, our relentless hero is sharing the last drink before he and his newfound friend resume their respective missions.**

3 – an American shot, Colossus and Rocket Raccoon at the table and talking, negative space to carry the dialogue

**ROCKET RACCOON: Yeah, it sucks. We'd just left Halfworld and everyone thought It's gonna be better. But then, it happened. Everyone was just… gone.**

**COLOSSUS: Do you have any idea where they are?**

**ROCKET RACCOON: I do, as a matter of fact.**

**COLOSSUS: I would help you…**

**ROCKET RACCOON: I understand, my friend. We both have obligations.**

**COLOSSUS: Exactly. The rest comes later.**

**PAGE 3**

1 – an over the shoulder shot, a waitress stands at the table ready to take the order, it is Zsaji (from Secret Wars), although the fact that it's her has to be obscured from the readers, she talks to Colossus who suddenly becomes a bit nervous – clearly he has trouble talking to girls

**WAITRESS: Anything to drink, handsome?**

**COLOSSUS: Ehhh… No, thank you.**

**WAITRESS: What about you, fuzzy?**

**ROCKET RACCOON: A shot of Nostromo, please.**

2 – the waitress walks away, Colossus looks at her walking away

**WAITRESS: Coming right up.**

**COLOSSUS: Something is…**

3 – closer on Colossus, he looks back at Rocket Raccoon

**COLOSSUS: Something is not right.**

**ROCKET RACCOON: What do you mean?**

4 – closer on Colossus

**COLOSSUS: I don't know exactly, but I can sense something's off. I feel like I've forgotten things, like I'm still forgetting them…**

**COLOSSUS: Take the waitress for instance. She reminds me of someone but I don't know who. It feels as if I had known her, but that's impossible.**

**COLOSSUS: It's the same story all over again. Those I meet, those who attack me – they sometimes remind me of someone too.**

5 – a big close-up of Colossus, as if he understands something for the first time

**COLOSSUS: And I'm always attacked when I think I'm close to finding her. It's just as if…**

**COLOSSUS: As if…**

**VOICE (off-panel): Don't give up, young Rasputin. You are closer than you think.**

6 – Colossus and Rocket Raccoon at the table, they both look the darkened corner of the bar from which a voice can be heard

**VOICE: The one you are looking for – he can feel you coming after him.**

**COLOSSUS: It's the voice again. Can you hear it or am I finally mad?**

**ROCKET RACCOON: You're not. I hear it too.**

**VOICE: The raccoon is right. Although to be a space traveler is to teeter on the edge of madness, you are not mad yet.**

**VOICE: It is the one you are looking for that has been claimed by madness.**

7 – closer on the darkened corner

**VOICE: Weary of having to look behind and fearing he might see you, he's grown desperate, his actions have become reckless.**

**VOICE: He's decided to hide and wait until you give up.**

**PAGE 4**

1 – Colossus walks towards the shadow

**COLOSSUS: Understand one thing – I will never give up.**

**COLOSSUS: Now, tell me more. Is she alive?**

**VOICE: Yes.**

**COLOSSUS: Who is he? Where is he hiding?**

**VOICE: In his madness he saw it fit to choose Galactus' ship as the place of his hiding.**

**COLOSSUS: Yes, but who is he?!**

**VOICE: There is only so much I can tell you... I've already outstayed my welcome. I have to go.**

2 – there is no one in the shadow

**COLOSSUS: It's gone again...**

**ROCKET RACCOON: Do you think he was telling the truth?**

**COLOSSUS: I think I am being played for a fool.**

3 – closer on Rocket Raccoon

**ROCKET RACCOON: Galactus' ship, huh? Are you going to go there?**

4 – closer on Colossus

**COLOSSUS: Of course!**

**COLOSSUS: Further from Earth the voice leads me, further from friends and family I miss less and remember less with every light year I pass!**

**COLOSSUS: Further from Katya…**

**COLOSSUS: But…**

5 – a big close-up of Colossus

**COLOSSUS: What choice do I have?**

6 – an explosion rocks the place, the blast and the sound effect bleed out of the panel

SFX: BOOOM!

**PAGE 5**

1 – the Unstoppable Juggernauts, a team of four cosmic thrill-seekers, make their entrance in a dramatic fashion, they enter through the newly made hole in the wall, everything is being sucked out into space, patrons of the place hold on to whatever they can and manage not to save their lives

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Well, well, well. It is our lucky day, brothers! A glorious confrontation awaits us with not just one legendary character, but two!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: In addition to the swashbuckling Colossus, Rocket Raccoon, guardian of the Keystone Quadrant, is here as well!**

**VOICE (electronic/disembodied): Warning! Warning! Commencing emergency force field!**

2 – a wide shot of the Unstoppable Juggernauts, there is a big hole in the outer wall of the building, we can see the stars through it, nothing is however being sucked into space because of the force field thrown around the hole, patrons of the bar are running away in panic

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Prepare to be trampled under the ever-repressive boot of the Unstoppable Juggernauts!**

3 – Colossus, 10 various aliens hold on to his arms and legs, it saved them from being sucked out into space, no preference as to what races they are, make sure, however, that one of them is an angry Slig

**COLOSSUS: Are you ok, friends?**

**ALIEN #1: We are.**

**SLIG: You cosmic idiots! Do you care nothing about lives?**

4 – closer on Juggernaut #1

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Stay your tongue, Slig scum!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Were we here for you, you would already be dead!**

5 – closer on Colossus, he's thinking, the specter of Juggernaut from Earth hangs above him

**COLOSSUS (thinking): It happens again! Another attack! And again, they remind me of someone from Earth.**

**COLOSSUS (thinking): But of an enemy or a friend?**

6 – Rocket Raccoon to Colossus

**ROCKET RACCOON: It seems we have one more fight ahead of us before we part ways.**

**COLOSSUS: Let's try talking them down. Maybe we won't have to…**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1 (off-panel): You will! We came here to smash you or be smashed by you! And if you don't want to fight, we will smash civilians to properly motivate you!**

**PAGE 6**

A note concerning the fight:

Throughout the whole fight, there a lot of sound effects and motion lines. Fists, punched heads, rays of energy and sound effects either bleed out or smash through the frames of panes. Gradually, the frames of panels will be nearly destroyed with the last panels of the fight damaged, bits of it barely hanging or falling off.

5 wide, horizontal panels. On the left, there are Colossus and Rocket Raccoon and on the right the Juggernauts, #1, #2, #3 and #4 respectively. The page will detail the initial phase of the fight.

1 – Juggernauts start running towards Colossus and Rocket Raccoon, the aliens Colossus saved run away

**COLOSSUS: OK then…**

**COLOSSUS: Run, friends!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Am I deceived?! Was the great Colossus passing on an opportunity to punch someone?!**

2 – Colossus smacks Juggernaut #1 with a right hook, Rocket Raccoon starts shooting at the remaining Juggernauts with his ray gun, but the rays do no harm

**COLOSSUS: Not really. Just making sure this is the only way to deal with you.**

SFX: WHOOP!

SFX: FZZAKT FZZAKT FZZAKT

3 – Colossus punches Juggernaut #2 with a left hook, Rocket Raccoon keeps shooting at Juggernaut #3 who runs past Colossus, rays ricochet off the Juggernauts, some of them hit the floor, some of them shoot right through panel frames

SFX: SMACK!

**ROCKET RACCOON (thinking): Bastard!**

SFX: FZZAKT FZZAKT FZZAKT

4 – Colossus is now on the receiving end of a powerful head punch from Juggernaut #4, Juggernaut #3 even closer to Rocket Raccoon, the bird changes tactics and starts shooting at the floor before him

SFX: WHAM!

**ROCKET RACCOON (thinking): Let's try something else…**

SFX: FZZAKT FZZAKT FZZAKT

5 – Colossus gets hit one more time by Juggernaut #4 and is on his knees, the floor before Juggernaut #3 attacking Rocket Raccoon collapses and the attacker falls into the hole

SFX: WHOOP!

SFX: CRRRUMMMBLLLLE

**PAGE 7**

1 – closer on Juggernaut #4, he's ecstatic

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #4: I have him on the ropes, brothers!**

2 – Colossus throws a powerful uppercut punch at Juggernaut #4, Juggernaut #4's head is thrown back so hard that it smashes through the frame of the panel

SFX: WHOOP!

3 – Colossus blasts him towards the wall, motion lines

SFX: THOK! SMASH!

4 – Juggernauts #1 and #2 jump on Colossus

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Overconfidence! A rookie mistake!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #2: As the master taught us – take two punches and wait for the opponent to think he's already won.**

5 – Colossus smacks their heads together, heads vibrate and so do panel frames

SFX: KLANG!

**COLOSSUS: He was right. That works every time.**

6 – Juggernaut #3 is coming out of the hole in the floor, the hole is the frame of the panel, Rocket Raccoon is already waiting for him and he fastens something to the Juggernaut's helmet

**ROCKET RACCOON: You know what else is unstoppable but actually doesn't have to move?**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #3: What?**

**ROCKET RACCOON: The counter on this magnetic grenade.**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #3: Oh…**

**PAGE 8**

1 – the grenade blows, shrapnel crashes through the frames of the panel

SFX: BOOM!

2 – Juggernaut #3 falls again into the hole in the ground

**ROCKET RACCOON: We have to stop them before we wreck this place!**

3 – Colossus has Juggernauts #1 and #2 on the ropes, but Juggernaut #4 makes a reappearance and heads towards Colossus

**COLOSSUS: I know, I know! But the bullies are tough!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #2: Aarghh! The salty taste of defeat smears my lips!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Don't despair, brother! What goes down must go up!**

4 – Rocket Raccoon is trying to shoot Juggernaut #4 down, but his rays aren't powerful enough to do that, they ricochet off him and blast through the frames of the panel

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #4: They are but bee stings to me! See how easily I discard them!**

5 – suddenly, a ray coming from above knocks Juggernaut #4 out

**NOVA SURFER (off-panel): Discard this!**

SFX: WHOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH!

6 – a wide shot of Nova Surfer hovering two feet above the floor, he is a Nova Centurion, no uniform save for the bucket on his head and 3 circles on his chest marking his rank in the Corps, definitely no surfboard, Kirby krackles around his fist which is still flaming after the discharge of energy he used to overcome Juggernaut #4

**NOVA SURFER: Juggernauts! By the authority of the Nova Corps, I place you under arrest!**

**PAGE 9**

1 – Nova hovers above the fight scene, Juggernaut #3 finally climbs from the hole in the ground, his three friends are getting up too, Colossus and Rocket Raccoon look at Nova Surfer

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Nova Surfer! That means the whole blasted squad of pigs is not far behind!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Retreat, brothers!**

2 – they escape towards the exit, Colossus wants to go after them, but Rocket Raccoon stops him

**ROCKET RACCOON: Don't, friend. My sensors indicate the presence of 23 power signatures identical to Nova Surfer.**

3 – Juggernauts leave the bar but they can see a whole squad of Novas barring their way

**ROCKET RACCOON (CAPTION): Which means, 4 entire squads of Novas are here.**

4 – Juggernauts

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #4: What do we do?**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Brothers, however overwhelming the odds, we need to smash them all!**

5 – they jump towards Novas who are getting ready to open fire

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUTS (all together): F#^Y#&( the police!**

**PAGE 10**

1 – Juggernauts in chains, escorted by Nova Corps officers

**CAPTION: Soon later…**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #1: Although we were eventually defeated, we stood our ground against the unyielding Colossus! This counts as victory!**

**UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT #2: The legendary one called us ****tough****!**

2 – Colossus, Rocket Raccoon and Nova Surfer, a conversation

**NOVA SURFER: You are a man of considerable renown, Earthman.**

**COLOSSUS: Yes, I love being treated like some kind of a living monument everyone wants a part of… Let's better check if anyone was hurt.**

**NOVA SURFER: No need. My fellow corpsmen are already assisting the patrons of this questionable establishment. Rest assured, no lives were lost today.**

**COLOSSUS: Good.**

**ROCKET RACCOON: Who are they, anyway?**

**NOVA SURFER: They call themselves the Unstoppable Juggernauts. All of them possess shards of the gem of a mystical being named Cyttorak that give them immense power.**

**NOVA SURFER: They are thrill-seekers, traversing the universe back and forth looking for challenges. They are not evil per se, but they do cause a lot of damage.**

3 – Surfer and Nova Corps leave

**CAPTION: In the infinite cosmos, duties await! And so, after promising to take care of the thrill-seeking quartet, Nova Surfer and his fellow officers leave.**

**NOVA SURFER: I bid you farewell. May you find what you are looking for.**

4 – Colossus and Rocket Raccoon witness the departure of Nova Corps

**COLOSSUS: That was Silver Surfer, right?**

**ROCKET RACCOON: No, that was Nova Surfer.**

**COLOSSUS: He doesn't even have the board. Why not call himself Silver Nova?**

5 – Colossus is looking at the stars

**CAPTION: Later still…**

**CAPTION (ROCKET RACCOON): Well, I'll better be on my way before anyone else comes looking for us. I hope you find your sister.**

**CAPTION (COLOSSUS): And I hope you find your friends.**

6 – Colossus stands in the shadow where the voice spoke

**WAITRESS (off-panel): Questionable establishment… Space-bound idiot!**

**WAITRESS (off-panel): I see now that the ever-faithful Colossus will not buy a drink for me – he won't even buy a drink from me! **

**PAGE 11**

1 – waitress walks over to Colossus, we recognize that it's Zsaji

**WAITRESS: Tell me, what does this Katya have that Zsaji doesn't?**

2 – closer on Colossus, he has absolutely no idea who the waitress is talking about

3 – the same

**COLOSSUS: Who is Katya?**

4 – Colossus stands in the shadow where the voice spoke

**COLOSSUS (thinking): So many questions…**

5 – closer on Colossus, he's angry

**COLOSSUS (thinking): But, in the end, they don't matter!**

6 – splash panel, Asteroid M, with Colossus on it, flying through space (it's an earlier, modified version of the asteroid, converted to interstellar travel capacity), the specter of Galactus and his ship hangs over Asteroid M

**COLOSSUS (thinking, off-panel): I will go wherever I will have to go, Little Snowflake!**

**CAPTION: And so the quest begins anew!**


End file.
